The story of Love
by The-Griffalo
Summary: a collection of drabbles and one-shots given to me and borrowed from Tumblr :D


**(Authors Note)**

**Ok, So yeah. I've decided that rather than being lazy and annoying and all that jazz, i would finally attempt to write a little something. i'm not a very good writer so don't expect too much :P Anyway, to start with i've decided to start by making these little one-shots and little drabbles based off the tumblr tag 'Imagine your OTP'. So, if you like, you can recommend a Prompt and i shall try my very very hardest. The fics are going to be mainly AU but with a bit of shiz-era and post-musical. So sorry for how long this is, i shall write now :) **

**Thanks **

* * *

_Prompt: __Imagine your otp arguing/fighting for the first time as a couple_

_(Shiz Era, Galinda/Glinda's POV) _

Galinda was so frustrated that she felt like she could cry.

It had only been three weeks since she had finally decided to face her fears and and admit to her room mate how she really felt. She had been nervous and jittery in the upcoming days beforehand, not that she could be blamed, it's hardly an easy feat telling your already closed-off friend that you had a huge crush on them, however Galinda had been determined to tell Elphaba, if only to get it out in the open.

Surprisingly, Elphaba had felt the same about the small blonde and the two had shared what Galinda believed to be the best kiss in the world, so much better than any of the kisses that her and Fiyero had shared and she had become giddy with the anticipation of showing off the exotic, genius love to the whole of Oz. However being with Elphaba came at a price. Elphaba had justified that she only wanted to keep the blonde out of harms way and that it would be better to keep their relationship on the down low for the time being, leading Galinda, out of pure desperation to be with the green girl, to agree with her. However she soon found that it wasn't as easy for her as it was for her anti-social girlfriend to act casual about the situation.

She had to be subtle about it, moving her chair only a little bit closer to Elphie's during class and secretly lacing their fingers underneath the table, but each time, the Munchkin would roughly brush her off, narrowing her Hazel eyes and the blonde before shifting away and carrying on taking notes. She would ignore the Gillikin's little romantic notes and would outright refuse the blonde's suggestions that they go on a date. Finally, Galinda had decided that she wasn't going to take it anymore and decided to confront the stubborn vegetable.

* * *

Getting back to their dorm room after her lessons, Galinda found her room mate jackknifed in the corner of her bed reading - as usual. she promptly stormed over to the bed, ripping the Tome from the verdant hands and threw it across the room, where it loudly hit the wall.

"What in the unnamed god do you think you're doing you little blonde bi…"

Galinda cut the tall girl off by pushing a perfectly manicured finger against her ash lips.

"Right you mean green thing, you listen to me now. what do you find so _horrendifying_ about me?"

the green girl looked confused before slowly replying

"first of all horrendifying is not a word, its horrendous, secondly, there's nothing wrong with you, in fact i don't think anyone could find anything horrendous about you if they tried "

the blonde's stern expression softened momentarily before remembering that she was angry at her room-mate. she composed herself, placing her hands on her hips before leaning dangerously towards her lanky girlfriend, forcing her back against the headboard.

"If that's right then, how come you don't want to be near me. everytime i tried to touch you or talk to you or even act like a couple, you don't want to know and now you sit there acting like you're a the most romantified person in the whole of Oz, so…. don't you dare interrupt me Thropp" She cut off the green girl again with a hard jab, ignoring the girl's yelp of pain "So, forgive me if i've got assumed wrong but when you kissed me back i believed it was because you liked me back and if not then you can just say, and not make me look so stupified all the ozdamn time"

by the end of her angry rant, tears had started to form in Galinda's eyes and not wanting to Elphaba see how upset she was, she simply ran out of the dorm room, leaving eEphaba sat on the bed shocked, worried and determined to rectify things with her small, blonde love.

* * *

The next morning, Galinda tiredly walked back up to room 22, hoping that Elphaba had already left. she didn't want the green girl seeing her in the state she was in, her hair hadn't been brushed, her make-up was stained down her face from crying and her clothes were disheveled from sleeping on Shenshens tiny, uncomfortable sofa.

she entered the room cautiously, apparently for no reason, there was no sign of the Munchkin. she walked over to her bed and sat down before pulling off her shoes. as she went to place them back in her wardrobe, she caught sight of a scrawled note on her desk and she walked over to inspect it.

_we should talk about last night, i'll be in the cafeteria until first lesson. i hope you come - Elphie x_

The blonde smiled at the note, before glancing at the time and promptly dropping the parchment. she had to hurry to catch elphaba before lessons. she quickly cleaned and changed clothes, before she sprinted out of room, rushing back to close the door, and swiftly made her way to the cafeteria. When she got to the doors, she stopped, made sure her hair and clothes were perfect before casually entering the room. as she walked to the food counters, she discreetly looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of green. however she was saddened to find that the girl was nowhere in sight. sighing to herself, she finished getting her food before starting to make her way to her usual table.

when she was halfway there, directly in the centre of the room, she felt someone cover her eyes with a hand, whilst her tray was gently taken off her. she could hear someone quickly put the food on a table and began to open her mouth to yell, when she was quickly spun around, coming face to face with Elphie.

"Elphie, Wha….."

the blonde was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against hers, arms winding around her waist. before she could respond however, the green girl had pulled away completely and simply turned and left, leaving the blonde stood in the middle of the room, oblivious to the whispers around her, smiling broadly like a dork.

**So there it is, my first one-shot. hope you enjoyed it. if so, drop me a comment, or a suggestion. even if you didn't like it, i'd appreciate the constructive criticism :)**

**Bye for now :D x**


End file.
